


Manic Dan

by SpiceCreamSundae



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys, Guns, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, mentions of fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceCreamSundae/pseuds/SpiceCreamSundae
Summary: Phil was a clumsy cowboy on the hunt for the notorious bandit Manic Dan. Dan was a pyromaniac who like to seduce cute cowboys to do his bidding. Despite being in the wild west, they’re British as hell.





	

The cacti, Phil thought, were perhaps the most beautiful thing about the never-ending sands of the desert. He’d always been quite partial to them, most likely because during his childhood, his favorite pastime was to explore the empty land outside of the town limits and try to identify every wild plant using the little botany book that his grandfather gave him for his 7th birthday. Phil had always dreamed that he’d be a botanist when he grew up, but given his parent’s financial situation, he had to settle for something that he wouldn’t have to go to university for: A cowboy. And it’s not like Phil didn’t think that being a cowboy was a cool job; it was, in theory. It’s just that It wasn’t his passion and he didn’t want to hurt anyone. Admittedly, he was also rubbish at it as well; he’d nearly shot his own horse, Chipper, when his father was showing him how to use a gun. For the past year or so, there had been talk of a new outlaw who was notorious for being a bit of a pyromaniac. Manic Dan, as they called him, came to towns in the dead of the night and lit the buildings on fire so that they would be burned down to the ground by morning. He was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people who didn’t make it out in time and the reward for turning him in, dead or alive, was quite hefty and would definitely cover the cost of Phil’s schooling if he managed to catch him. 

As he galloped through the desert admiring the cacti Phil noticed, perhaps a bit too late, that the sun was going down rapidly, and there was no town around him for miles, so staying in an inn for the night was out of the question.

“Ugh, Chipper, it looks like we’re going to have to spend another night out in the cold,” Phil mumbled, pulling the reigns to get his horse to slow down. They eventually stopped near an area with a few trees around so that Phil could tie Chipper up. He got out the equipment for his tent and pitched it a few feet away from the tree. Once that was done, he managed to light a fire (after a few failed attempts) so that he and his horse wouldn’t freeze to death that night. Phil got his canteen, fruit, and bread, and enjoyed a quiet dinner by the fire. As he ate, Phil thought about all the things he could do with the reward money from capturing Manic Dan: becoming a botanist was number one, and then buying a nice large ranch house for his family, and most definitely a dog. Phil had always wanted a dog, but his parents didn’t trust that he’d be responsible enough to take care of it properly. Phil was sure that he’d be a loving owner though; he’d managed to keep his horse alive so it couldn’t be that hard. As he thought about all these things, his eyes began to droop and suddenly Phil found himself so tired that he couldn’t possibly muster up enough energy to crawl into his tent, so he curled up on the ground, and watched the fleeting embers of his campfire scatter through the air as he drifted off to sleep.

“Ah, fuck!” Phil wakened with a start, his heart beating quickly, but he dared not open his eyes. Whoever it was that uttered that curse could be dangerous and he wanted to listen for a few seconds before making a move. Phil heard shuffling and rummaging and figured that he was probably being robbed. Phil was excited. Not about being robbed of course, but because this was the first bandit that he’d encountered since he became a cowboy. He waited about half a beat more before jumping up off the ground and reached into his belt to pull out his gun. The intruder quickly turned around with his gun out as well and pointed it at Phil. When Phil saw the man’s face, he recognized him from the wanted posters that littered his town: He was face-to-face with Manic Dan and was probably about to engage in a gunfight with him. 

“You’re Manic Dan!” Phil cried, shakily pointing his gun at the man.

“Mmm, yep that’s me. My friends just call me Dan, mostly,” he answered nonchalantly, giving Phil a sarcastic and easy-going glance. “Have you got anything good on you? I really have a town that I need to go burn down.”

“What? No!” Phil answered incredulously, shocked by the outlaw’s casual attitude. 

“Right. Well, I’ll just be going then.”

“Um, no you won’t,” Phil said in a low voice, readjusting his grip on his gun. “You’re worth a lot of money right now, pal.” Dan looked at Phil’s face, then at his gun and began to laugh. His once sarcastic expression was now replaced by a more sympathetic one.

“What, are you going to shoot me? Go on then, mate.” He quipped, tipping his hat toward Phil. Phil aimed his gun a little more towards the unfazed Dan. As his finger grazed the trigger, he hesitated. He couldn’t shoot Manic Dan. Hell, he even felt bad when he killed flies that had been buzzing around him for hours. Somehow that smug outlaw had seen right through Phil’s empty threats. He lowered his gun, trembling in fear. How could he have almost tossed away his morals just for money?

“What, too scared, mate? I figured,” Dan said, walking over to Phil and easily taking the gun out of Phil’s hand. “Now I could just leave you here to wallow in fear by yourself, but you’re too pretty not to mess with.” He growled, slowly pressing his gun against Phil’s crotch.

Now Phil was a virgin, and had never had any sexual relations with a man or a woman. He hadn’t even felt the need to yet, and the sudden sexual tension between him and Dan was starting to freak him out. He’d never been approached like this before and didn’t even find himself that attractive. He hadn’t bathed for days and was extremely uncomfortable being this close to someone that he’d only wanted to kill mere minutes ago. He was sweaty and could feel Dan’s hot breathing directly on his face. He wanted to run. Just hop on his horse and gallop away from this whole situation. But despite everything, his legs stayed planted firmly in place, even though his knees felt like buckling under him. And he had to admit, Manic Dan had looked pretty damn hot in those wanted posters. 

“You cocky bastard,” Phil mumbled, staring into Dan’s lustful eyes. Between the light of the fire and the moonlight, Phil could make out the features of Dan’s face easily. He was definitely a few shades tanner than Phil despite how long Phil had spent in the sun recently. Tucked under his 10-gallon hat were his dark brown curls, most likely damp with sweat. His face had smudges of dirt on it and his bottom lip was red as if he gnawed on it most of the day. After Phil’s comment, Dan had shoved the gun harder into Phil’s crotch and began to grind it against him, causing Phil to suddenly moan.

“You like that huh, you slut? I bet no one’s ever touched you like this, yeah?” Dan asked, dropping both guns and using his body to grind against Phil instead.

“Mmm, uh, um, y-yeah,” Phil stammered, trying to take a step away. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Dan said pulling Phil closer and attaching his mouth to Phil’s neck. “What’s your name, mate?” he asked, momentarily removing his mouth from Phil’s skin.

“Um, mmm, Phil…” he answered, cringing at the way Dan’s tongue was sliding over his lips. Dan pressed further and properly kissed Phil, and Phil, surprising himself, kissed back. He ran his hands up Dan’s back and let them roam high enough that his fingers were getting tangled in Dan’s curls. Dan moaned in appreciation as Phil tugged his hair, and tossed his hat off so that Phil could have better access. 

“You’re such a sweet boy, Philly,” Dan said after a few moments of kissing Phil. He leaned back in then darted his tongue inside Phil’s mouth, briefly grazing his teeth before wrapping his tongue around Phil’s. “And you taste sweet, too.” With that, he started removing his own top and gestured for Phil to do the same. Phil quickly started to tug off his clothes until he was completely naked. When he looked up, he saw that Dan was naked as well and was moving toward him to kneel in front of him. Dan gingerly took Phil’s dick in his hand marveled at its mighty girth. Length wise, he was pretty average but damn, was he thick. Dan gazed deeply into Phil’s eyes and he teased his dick with the tip of his tongue. Phil mewled, involuntarily bucking his hips towards Dan’s mouth. “Hold on you little horndog. We’re just getting started,” Dan said, pumping Phil’s dick in his hand a few times before taking it in his mouth. 

“God, Dan. No one’s ever, mmm, made me, ah, feel like this before…” Phil moaned, cherishing the steady slurping sounds of Dan sucking him off. He once again wove his fingers through Dan’s hair, almost forcing his head to stay down. Dan glanced up to meet Phil’s eyes, but all he could see that his eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was agape, occasionally letting out a few soft moans. Dan bobbed his mouth up and down Phil’s shaft, sometimes letting his teeth graze the skin for a moment or so before tucking them back behind his lips. Soon Phil started to shake a bit and was sloppily thrusting himself into Dan’s mouth. With that, Dan popped Phil’s dick out of his mouth and gave him a cheeky smile. “What’d you do that for? I was so close!” Phil whined, kicking at the sand on the ground beneath them.

“Hah, did you think you would get to have all the fun? Give me your hand.” Dan instructed, beckoning Phil to sit down with him on the ground. 

“What? Okay…?” Phil said hesitantly, moving his hand towards Dan. Dan grabbed the hand and started fervently sucking Phil’s fingers just like he had been sucking his dick a few minutes prior. “Um, why are you sucking my fingers?” Phil asked curiously. Dan removed Phil’s fingers from his mouth and smiled.

“Because you, Philly, are going to be opening me up,” Dan said, as he got on his hands and knees and wiggled his ass in Phil’s face. 

“So you’ll be receiving then?” Phil questioned staring at Dan’s ass. 

“Obviously. Come on then. Pop a finger in.” Dan said impatiently.

“Alright then…” Phil carefully slid a finger and started to pump it back and forth. He’d never done something like this before and he was terrified of fucking something up or hurting Dan. 

“Mm,” Dan mumbled, craning his neck back to look at Phil. “Go ahead and add a second finger Phil, we haven’t got all night, have we?” He growled, pushing his ass back hard against Phil’s fingers. Just because he felt like Dan was being a bit too snarky, Phil added two more fingers instead, giving Dan a lovely surprise. “Oi, you little fucker. Now this is what I’m talking about. Try to curl them a bit so you can hit my prostate.” Although his idea had backfired, Phil liked being in control of Dan’s pleasure, so he listened to him and thrashed his fingers about wildly inside of Dan in search for his prostate. After a few seconds of searching, Dan jerked up when one of Phil’s fingers dug into the sensitive gland. “Ah, fuck, you’re good Phil,” Dan yelped, as Phil kept twisting his finger around in the same spot that had Dan panting. “Alright, alright, I don’t want to blow my load just yet.” Dan said as he removed himself from Phil’s fingers. He turned around then and smirked at Phil before pushing him down onto his back. Phil looked confused for a second until he realized that Dan was going to be mounting him. Dan always had to be in control even if he was a bottom. Dan climbed over Phil, straddling him, and then spit into his hand and used it to lube up Phil’s erect dick before hovering his hole over it. He screwed his eyes shut as he lowered himself onto Phil and winced in pain a little as he felt his ass stretch over the thick cock. When he finally bottomed out, he opened his eyes to look at Phil, who appeared to be restraining himself from thrusting up into Dan before he was ready. Dan smiled at his patient partner before leisurely moving up and down on Phil’s dick. After a few more minutes of adjusting, Phil started to thrust and meet Dan halfway. Dan was practically screaming out in pleasure as he panted and bounced on Phil’s dick. When he would get to the bottom, he would sometimes grind his ass into Phil to intensify his pleasure.

“Mmm, Dan, you’re so good.” Phil whimpered, as he palmed Dan’s asscheeks and squeezed them a little.

“Fuck, Phil, you feel so good inside of me. You’re so, ah, fucking big.” Dan muttered back, biting his lip as he placed his hands on Phil’s chest for leverage. Dan felt around until he grazed over Phil’s nipples and tweaked and tugged on them as he kept bouncing. The new sensation, caused Phil to let out a loud moan and he started to thrust even harder into Dan. Now almost every thrust was nailing Dan right in the prostate and he was moaning and dribbling uncontrollably all over Phil’s sweaty chest. Dan’s heart started beating faster as Phil pounded harder into him. He felt his muscles tense up and his breathing get shallower as his orgasm was rapidly approaching. “I’m getting so fucking close Phil.” Dan said, grinding down onto Phil.

“M-m-me too.” Phil stuttered, overtaken with the massive amount of pleasure that was shooting through his body. With a few more hard thrusts, Dan was shaking and cumming all over Phil’s chest, and spewing expletives and moans so loud that any town miles away could probably hear him. Phil orgasmed soon after when he felt Dan involuntarily clench around his cock. Dan was hit with another roll of pleasure as he felt Phil’s cum fill him up inside. With Phil’s dick still in his ass, he laid his head down on Phil’s chest to catch his breath. 

“Well that was the most fun I’ve had in a while.” Dan sighed happily, not caring about all the sweat, cum, and saliva that was getting in his hair. 

“Me too. I’ve never experienced anything like that before. Thank you.” Phil said sentimentally, stretching his arms out. His fingers brushed the cool surface of his gun, and he carefully picked it up and pressed the barrel into the side of Dan’s head before joyously pulling the trigger.

Phil was going to botany school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! This my first time posting phanfic on AO3, so if you enjoy it, let me know because maybe I'll post more.


End file.
